


Old Friends

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: I’ve had this idea in my head ever since Jodie was announced as Thirteen. What would happen if Donna met the Doctor again, this time as a woman? What if Donna’s mind didn’t burn up? Basically, I want the Doctor and Donna reunited. I want a happy ending. What if Donna got to know the Doctor again?Obviously, we don’t know what alias Thirteen will use. I would love for her to use Sarah Smith- in honour of Sarah Jane.





	Old Friends

At the age of fifty, Donna Temple- Noble decided her life needed more.

Sure, she was married to the most wonderful man who loved and cherished her, and she had a brilliant relationship with her two children, twins, Ella and Joshua (she still had no idea why she insisted on those names when they were born). She had won the lottery straight after her wedding, and had travelled the world with those winnings, along with buying a beautiful house. She even now had a well-paying job, personal assistant to one of London’s most prolific lawyers.

In all and all, life was good.

Despite still having issues with her mother.

But she had the itch to try more. Try something different.

In the past ten or so years, Donna had developed an interest in world history. She particularly loved Italian history, especially Pompeii. She was drawn to the history of the area. When she and Shaun visited there, she felt like she had been there before.

So at the age of fifty, Donna Noble enrolled in university to become a history teacher.

Despite being the eldest of her class, Donna thrived at her studies. She adored her lectures and tutorials, sucking up extra information of all the places she had seen and all the places she wanted to see. She was like a mother hen to all the younger students, and most of them started calling her Mum.

Donna graduated the top of her class, with honours, with Shaun, her children, her mother and grandfather, now very elderly, in front of the packed auditorium. She acknowledged her grandfather in her speech, thanking him for believing in her, and laughing when Wilf done a little jig in his wheelchair cheering her on when she received her degree.

Now, at the age of fifty-five, Donna Temple Noble was a teacher.

On her first day, her stomach was filled with butterflies. She managed a small breakfast, and kissed her husband and children goodbye accompanied with well wishes for her first day. She parked her car, got out, and despite feeling like she had swallowed a hamster, she walked into the school with her head held high.

Donna was introduced to the staff of her school by the principal. She gave the younger blonde woman sitting quietly in a corner a smile, acknowledging her.  Donna noted she was dressed a bit oddly, and figured her outfit must’ve been part of the latest fashion craze.

However, this woman seemed familiar somehow. Maybe the eyes? The returning gappy smile? Donna couldn’t put her finger on it. It was like she was her best friend, one of the people she could trust most in the world.

But she had never met her before.

Donna dwelled on it during her morning lessons. At lunch time, she came across the woman again.

“Oh sorry” Donna apologised, accidently knocking over the pile of papers in the woman’s hands.

“No need to apologise Donna Temple Noble” she assured her, leaning over, Donna assisting her in clearing the spilled paper. 

Again, there was that  _familiarity._ This time, the way she uttered Donna’s name.

“There you are” Donna said when the paper was finally cleared from the carpeted floor, and deposited onto a nearby table. The woman gave her the same gappy smile as she did that morning.

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome. Sorry, I didn’t catch your name earlier on today”

The lady stuck out her hand, shaking Donna’s one fondly.

“I’m Sarah Smith and it’s a pleasure to meet you”

* * *

 

The Doctor couldn’t believe her eyes. 

She had only been at this high school posing as a science teacher because the TARDIS had detected an alien invasion. 

But she had no idea that Donna Noble taught there. 

Observing her friend, the Doctor noted Donna had gotten a bit older, evident by the grey streaking her vibrant hair, and the lines around her eyes. 

But when Donna walked into the teacher’s lounge, she was too afraid to speak to her old friend. 

What if she remembered? 

Then Donna smiled at her. 

The Doctor returned her old friend’s smile with her own. 

Sometimes, the universe placed you where you were meant to be. 


End file.
